


a comedy of errors

by Rikkamaru



Series: dear vienna [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Humor, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Shinichi is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: There is a misunderstanding, and Saguru doesn't know if he'll ever live it down. Fortunately Kudo is a good sport about it.





	a comedy of errors

**Author's Note:**

> Where I attempt to write SaguShin and then remember that I struggle with writing romance quite a bit.

Saguru was doing his usual rounds before the Kid heist, checking the room for openings and windows, checking potted plants for smoke dispensers and eyeing the Task Force for any erratic behavior. He shot the vent above the Dragon’s Heart a disgusted look but there was nothing to be done about it so close to the time Kid said he would arrive.

He finally took a position where he could observe all available entrances and exits and closed his eyes, his pocket watch ticking away in his hand as he listened to the world around him.

Nearby some of the Task Force were talking; one of them was new and the others were light-heartedly hazing him by telling him stories of Kid humiliating them throughout their careers. On the other side of the room Inspector Nakamori was shouting into the radio to the patrol units that were currently making their rounds through the building.

And then – a familiar voice in the milling Task Force members. “I’ll be fine. Look, it’s just a heist; you know Kid’s rules, I doubt there’ll be any issues.” The voice was about as annoyed as it normally sounded whenever Saguru spoke with them, and the blond immediately started to stalk in that direction, the adrenaline that suddenly hit him making him move faster.

He heard a sigh and course corrected and – there. Dark hair, neater than he usually sees it, and a medium build dressed in jeans and a jacket. “I’ll call you if anything goes wrong, okay?” he said into his phone, before turning and smiling a little. His features looked finer and his eyes a lighter blue but those were easy changes with makeup and contacts. “Alright. Bye.” He tucked his phone away into his pocket and Saguru grinned in triumph as he snapped a handcuff around Kuroba’s other wrist, connecting it to himself for safekeeping.

The fact that that’d succeeded probably should have been the first clue that this wasn’t the person he thought it was, and the confused glance he received probably should have been the second, but he’d been a bit too pleased with himself to notice at the time.

Something he’d come to deeply regret later.

“Aren’t you a bit early, Kuroba?” Saguru asked with a victorious smirk, relishing in the other’s surprise. “And in such a poor disguise too; you barely even changed your hair.”

The surprise on Kuroba’s face was beginning to fade away, replaced by a neutral expression that was only broken by slightly narrowed eyes and a quiet uptick of the mouth. “I think you have the wrong person,” Kuroba told him, and Saguru didn’t bother to restrain his scoff.

“Right. Because you’ve had a doppelganger this entire time who was interested in your heists but never came to them before.”

The small uptick of the mouth got bigger. “Something like that.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Saguru told him, and Kuroba only nodded and followed as he was tugged to Nakamori-keibu.

The inspector looked up and stared at the two teens approaching him. “What are you doing here?” The man asked Kuroba, and whatever he’d been thinking about on the short walk was gone from his face and instead there was a type of – mischievousness? – present as his smile turned into a grin and his arms came up to gesture to the room at large.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? It’s a KID heist!” he said, and Saguru snorted at the words while Nakamori simply let out an annoyed sigh. Why indeed.

“Just – just don’t get in the way,” the man waved him away and gave Saguru a look. “And why did you handcuff him to yourself?”

“To make sure he doesn’t get away,” the blond told the inspector, and there was a snicker behind him.

The look Inspector Nakamori shot him was long-suffering. “Right.” With that he turned away, clearly dismissing them, and Kuroba started walking off with a pointed tug of the handcuffs connecting them.

Saguru followed with an eye roll and watched as Kuroba scanned the room and took note of the location of the guards and vents. “Not bothering to try and get free?” He asked, and the thief snorted and shot him an unimpressed look.

“As if,” he shot back. “There’s no point, and this is by far the best way to prove to you that I’m not Kid.”

“Right,” Saguru said skeptically, and eyed the handcuffs with a new wariness. Had Kuroba already sabotaged the handcuffs somehow? He tugged on them, and Kuroba’s hand moved with the motion even as the other teen quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Can I help you?” Kuroba asked, and Saguru shot him an agitated look and checked his pocket watch. Still three minutes until the heist started.

“You could tell me your plan,” the blonde suggested sarcastically, and startled as Kuroba actually laughed at that and leaned a little to the side.

“Well my original plan was to participate in the heist,” he said with an amused smile. “But now I’m planning to just sit back and watch the chaos.”

Saguru didn’t know what that meant, and hated the chill those words inspired.

The last few minutes until the heist began were spent in silence, Kuroba glancing around the room occasionally and smiling when he saw something in particular while Saguru focused most of his attention on Kuroba. And the more he looked at Kuroba, the more…uncertain he was about this entire situation. Why would Kuroba just walk in before the time he’d specified in his civilian persona instead of dressing up like the guards? There wasn’t any logic to it. Maybe he thought he could get away with due to just _how_ illogical it was? That didn’t make sense either.

And it was around then that the time ticked over, and the lights went out. Saguru tensed and lunged out, expecting to be met with free movement and his hand hitting the wall Kuroba had been leaning against –

Only to feel his hand wrap around a wrist and register the cool metal of the handcuff still there.

Saguru stared in surprise into the darkness and blinked as the lights were turned back on, and stared even harder at Kuroba who was still standing there, looking both terribly amused and unsurprised by the entire situation.

And then a voice spoke up next to both of them.

“My, my, Tantei-san. I didn’t think you’d be so forward as to bring a plus one to my heist. And to handcuff them, too. Afraid I’ll steal them away?” Kid sounded incredibly tickled by the position he’d caught the blond detective in and Saguru felt some heat rising to his face as he snapped his head around to take in the white-clad thief. 

That was definitely Kaitou Kid standing there, gem in his hand and shooting that irritatingly superior smirk at him and Saguru opened his mouth to shoot back a retort before his brain tried to catch up with him and ended up stalling instead.

Wait.

What?

Who was he handcuffed to?

He spun around – but no, there was Kuroba, grinning at him like he was the greatest source of amusement Kuroba had come across in a while. “Kid,” Kuroba greeted, and Saguru turned to take in the smile that stretched across Kid’s face, startling in its sincerity.

“Meitantei,” the other greeted back, and Saguru couldn’t help but wonder at that in the back of his mind. Kuroba had never expressed anything but disdain toward detectives, he would never give himself a nickname like that. And if this person really _was_ someone else – which… _what_ – then what did he do to get a nickname like “Meitantei” from Kid? “Planning to join in on the chase tonight?”

“That _was_ the original intention,” Kuroba(?) answered back, before lifting their cuffed hands into view, the chains clinking in the confused silence that was still cast over the room.

Kid only had enough time to tut to himself before Inspector Nakamori seemed to snap out of whatever spell had fallen over the room. “ _Kid_!” He screamed, and lunged out at the thief.

Kid immediately jumped up and off of Inspector Nakamori’s shoulders into the vent that hung above the exhibit – and Saguru was utterly unsurprised at the move, placing the jewel directly beneath it had been the _height_ of arrogance really – and the rest of the Kid Task Force leapt into action, joining their leader in a chase through the gallery.

Saguru turned around, to unlock not-Kuroba( _?_ ) and apologize, only to see the handcuff being removed and offered to him with a small smile. The heat in the blond’s face burned hotter. “Sorry about that,” he apologized, and definitely-not-Kuroba waved him off.

“Who cares? Let’s talk about this after catching the thief.” And then the teen was sprinting to a side door, and it took Saguru a second to realize that he’d followed him without a second thought.

The chase was, for lack of a better word…fun. The other teenager was quick to shift his plans and movements whenever Kid changed tactics and was always close behind him, and Hakuba couldn’t help but smile at the rush of adrenaline whenever he stabilized the other boy or was tugged down a corridor when his momentum got the better of him and he would have lost speed correcting himself.

They ended up chasing Kid all the way up to the top of the gallery, Hakuba panting from all of the sprinting while not-Kuroba barely looked winded. Kid was grinning wildly at the sight of them, turning briefly to wave at the cheering crowd below before looking back at them. “Impressive, Meitantei, Tantei-san, you two were actually able to keep up.” He held the gem up to the moon and examined it, and Saguru started inching closer to try and cuff him. “Maybe next time you’ll make the chase a little closer.”

“Next time I’ll catch you before you even make it into the gallery.” Not-Kuroba told him, and while Saguru couldn’t see his face, he _could_ see the way Kid shifted at the words, clearly excited to meet this new(?) challenge.

“I’ll keep you to that,” the thief said cheerfully before making the gem disappear with a snap of his fingers and jumping over the ledge, his glider forming on his back as Saguru made a desperate lunge at him.

He got away. Saguru sighed in frustration before turning to look at not-Kuroba – who was rolling his eyes as he withdrew the stolen gem from his pocket – and staring at him. “Now that the thief is supposedly no longer here, _who are you_?” 

The teen’s quiet smirk morphed into something more teasing as he fished out his wallet and flashed his ID. “Kudo Shinichi, detective,” he introduced, and Saguru just _knew_ , were it not for the dim lighting, that the other detective would have noticed how red he’d turned as realization struck him.

He’d just tried to arrest the Savior of the Police Force.


End file.
